


Undercover

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir, Adrien August, Adrien mess up, Day 1: Civilian, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I said almost, Mr Pigeon 30ª Akumatization, almost reveal, marinette is oblivious, or in denial, slight LadyNoir, slight Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Because of a certain choice of words, Chat Noir almost ends up revealing his civilian identity. But, apparently, Marinette didn't seem to notice that much.Well, apparently.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad in join this Adrien August month. Anything for my favorite sunshine boy <3  
> Ok, so this have both marichat and ladynoir bc Adrien’s identity is obvious for two things… that I won’t spoil right here so you can read in peace. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Also, forgive me for any grammar errors. If you find one, tell me <3

Chat Noir quite enjoy visiting Marinette’s home. Not only because she always had the best pastries in Paris thanks to the work of her parents, but also because the girl was a fun and great company. Being with her made him feel safe, even though a lot of the time he was trying to make her laugh at something.

It must be surprise for some people, but it was a trait of his personality. The closest people who saw him acting like this ― with no one else around ― were Nino and Ladybug. Although for different reasons, Adrien felt that he shouldn’t hide too much of his best friend and the girl he loved.

However, even for them, he still hid something else. But with Marinette, he couldn’t.

Even though he went over things like compromising names and contexts, he told about everything he felt, the good memories with his mom, the few but memorable moments he spent with his father, his feeling of loneliness and how he liked the life of hero. Marinette kept all that information with her, not judging him or anything.

She only watched him with a gentle look and guarantee that she would be there for him ever if he needs her. It all started with them talking about their bad luck in love and fortunately, things have progressed between them.

Despite everything, Adrien cherished his interactions with the girl in and out of the mask. Apart from small details like she didn't stutter as much when he was Chat Noir, Marinette didn't change who she really was inside: an incredible friend. And it was all the comfort she conveyed that almost made him slip up with a little innocent compliment.

“You’re so incredible, Marinette. No wonder _you’re our everyday Ladybug_.” The blonde just noticed what he said the moment it slipped away.

It was said. There was no turning back. Marinette stared at him for a long time, analyzing him as a drop of cold sweat ran down on his forehead. Chat Noir knew that his lady would kill him for letting something of his civilian identity escape so easily.

However, the girl in front of him just shook her head ― as if to dispel her own thoughts ― and laughed, something that calmed the hero beside her. If she was laughing and not having a super shocked reaction, then it was because she hadn't discovered anything. That is, he could still live another day.

“I’ve been called like that a lot ultimately…,” Marinette said rubbing her hair. “It’s weird.”

“Truth is weird,” replied Chat Noir.

“Yeah. Sometime, it is…”

***

No one understood Hawkmoth's obsession with Mr. Pigeon very well. He was already celebrating his thirtieth akumatization birthday and Chat Noir kept sneezing because of the pigeon’s feathers.

He sometimes wondered why he couldn't have normal allergies like everyone else. Milk allergy, peanut allergy, pollen allergy, dust allergy or anything like that. No feather allergy. Even before his father started to put him in modeling, it was a nightmare for Adrien since his mother's most beautiful dresses had feathers ― he was a sneeze machine in every gala party.

Gabriel had put aside the inclusion of feathers in his designs permanently because of that. It was only when Marinette presented her feather derby hat that he allowed his son to wear something like this on a fashion show thanks to the substitution of synthetic feathers.

But it was still uncomfortable for the boy to sneeze whenever a pigeon came too close to him. The worst part was the looks he received because of that, like the look Ladybug was giving him at that moment. There was something else going on in the heroine's head and Chat Noir didn’t like it at all.

It was a disturbing distrust. It even seemed that she was considering whether he was not an akuma disguised as himself.

“It’s everything okay, milady?,” the blonde gave a weak smile, running his finger through his irritated nose.

“You have feather allergy, right?,” Ladybug asked.

“Uh, yes.”

“It’s very common?”

“Relatively… I think.”

The girl put her hand on her chin in thought. Meanwhile, Chat was doing his best to not have a panic attack. She always complained that they shouldn't know each other's civil identities ― and, on Kwamibuster attack, he was almost jumping at the possibility of Marinette being Ladybug ― just for _herself_ to be trying to unravel him.

As if the same thought had happened to her, Ladybug shook her head quickly and opening the inside of her yo-yo, she took out a box of tissues. Adrien was always impressed with how many things could be kept inside that.

“Thanks, milady,” Chat Noir thanked and blew up his nose.

“You welcome, kitty,” the heroine smiled for him. “ _You’re so good at sneezing_ , uh?”

“Not that it’s one of my best talents.”

They laughed and the boy signed in relief. At least, he was being good in kept himself undercover. Well, he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there's a very little reference to that covid ad because I couldn't lost the opportunity  
> (geez, Adrien, where you'd hear this before?)


End file.
